Erina and Souma are Together
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Erina dan Souma pacaran. mereka menjalin hubungan rahasia, pokoknya tidak boleh diketahui oleh pihak sekolah terutama Azami yang menyukai anaknya sendiri. Warning: Harem, M for hard lemon, Incest, Typo, Author ingusan.-.- CHAPTER 6(remake) and 7 up (END)
1. Chapter 1

**Erina and Souma are Together**

 _summary: Erina dan Souma pacaran. mereka menjalin hubungan rahasia, pokoknya tidak boleh diketahui oleh pihak sekolah terutama Azami. Warning: M for hard lemon, Incest, Typo, Author ingusan. =u=_

 _Disclamer: bukan gue._

 _Fanfic ini dibuat semata-mata untuk memberikan hiburan untuk kalian, bukan bermaksud untuk apalah namanya itu. Rating saat ini masih T, jadi masih aman dibaca anak cupu dan polos #digampar masa._

* * *

~~o0o~~

Tootsuki, sekolah yang memasak ternama di jepang itu memiliki cerita tersendiri. Disebuah kelas teori, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu ada hubungan apa diatara dua sosok yang duduk bersebelahan itu, tidak ada yang tahu tentang mereka. Yang orang tahu, mereka tampak bermusuhan dan memiliki kecurigaan tersendiri.

Gadis jelita yang memiliki iris cantik bewarna ungu terang yang menatap tak suka kearah pemuda disebelahnya, sesekali ia mengendus sombong dan mengibas rambut berwarna pirang madunya.

Pemuda yang terkena ralem alias rambut lempar itu hanya memasang tampang bodoh amat, tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya terutama gadis itu, ia masih sibuk membaca buku resep yang baru dibelinya.

"Aku tidak tahu sejarahnya, tapi mereka emang udah kayak gitu dari awal.."

"Mereka tampak saling kenal satu sama lain, tapi ngak akrab lantaran Erina-sama selalu menolak kehadiran si Yukihira itu.."

"Bukankah itu aneh?!" komentar demi komentar bermunculan, Nakiri Erina dan Yukihira Souma, telah menjadi tranding topik di Tootsuki.

~o0o~

Erina mendaratkan bokongnya keatas bangku yang disediakan diatas atap gedung sekolah itu kesal, sesekali ia menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya penat.

"Souma-kun, tidak bisakah mereka berhenti menggosipkan kita?! Aku lelah menghadapi mereka.." keluhnya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak pemuda bersurai merah dan bermanik emas yang dari tadi duduk disana, ia sesekali memainkan rambut pirangnya bosan.

"Bodoh amat, kalau kau tampak peduli begitu, nanti mereka malah mendesakmu terus dan mereka juga akan mengetahui tentang kita.." tukas Souma dan menggenggam erat tangan Erina yang lentik dan kurus, Erina memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum puas.

"Kau benar.. kalau begitu, biarkan aku bersandar di bahumu lebih lama.." ujarnya dengan nada lembut, Souma hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala gadis itu lembut.

Mereka akrab? Sangat. Mereka sepasang kekasih? Tepat sekali. Sudah 1bulan sejak Azami, ayah Erina datang kesekolah ini. Banyak hal yang terjadi, sampai Erina meluluhkan hatinya yang sedingin es setelah Souma menyentuh hatinya.

"Souma-kun, maaf kalau aku telah salah menilaimu dulu.."

~~o0o~~

2minggu yang lalu, Souma yang sangat ingin Erina mengakuinya sebagai koki pun akhirnya diizinkan Erina untuk memasak lagi. Tentu saja Souma lansung senang dan dengan niat memasak masakan lezat untuk Erina.

"Yukihira-kun, aku tahu kau adalah anak Saiba Joichirou. Tapi, jangan mencemarkan nama baiknya sebagai koki dengan menyajikanku masakan kelas B mu itu.." ujar Erina ketus lalu melipat tangan didada, Souma hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak akan. Walau kau belum menceritakan tentang hubungan ayahku denganmu, tapi aku tetaplah anaknya dan tentu saja aku akan bertindak profesional sepertinya. Jadi Erina-sama, duduk manis ya.. Komennya setelah masakanku jadi.." jelasnya sambil terus memasak. Erina hanya terdiam dan mengendus kecil, didalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin sekali menendang bokong milik cowok brengsek itu.

"Nah! Hidangan selesai!" seru Souma dengan gaya sok kerennya dan meletakkan sebuah kotak bekal dimeja. Erina mengerinyit alis, bento? Erina sampai teringat bahwa beberapa waktu lalu Souma pernah mengalahkan sepupunya dengan tema bento pada saat pemilihan musim gugur kemarin. Lalu hubungannya dengan ini apa coba?! Jangan katakan ini bento kelas B lagi.

Erina membuka kotak tersebut dan... dugaannya benar. Melihat desain bento emak-emak dimana ada sosis berbentuk cumi, nasi goreng, dadar gulung dan ayam katsu disusun komplit disana. Erina mengerinyit alis, ini bento terlampau laknat.

"Jangan main-main woi! Aku bilang jangan memberiku hidangan kelas B! Yukihira-kun begok!" bentak Erina lalu memukul-mukul meja stres, Souma hanya tertawa.

"Kan aku sudah bilang.. cicipi dulu baru komentar.." tukasnya simpel, Erina hanya berkedut alis lalu mengambil potongan sosis dengan sumpit dan memakannya. Erina sejenak terdiam, lidah dewanya mencoba memberikan sinyal keotaknya tentang data dari makanan yang ia makan. Biasa. Rasanya biasa saja, loh? Kok bisa?

Erina mencoba mencicipi nasi, telur dan ayamnya. Dan hasilnya sama, rasanya tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dari kata Biasa saja.

"Kau main-main denganku ya?! Rasanya biasa saja-" Erina terdiam sejenak, saat lidahnya merespon sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasakan bumbu manis yang menghangatkan perasaannya, seperti dibelai seseorang. Kali ini bukan malaikat Souma yang hentong, tapi sosok seseorang yang sangat Erina rindukan.

"Aku sengaja membuatnya sederhana, aku mendapatkan ide ini dari Tadokoro.. Yah, dia memang tipe wanita yang baik.." ujar Souma sambil menggosok hidungnya. Erina tidak bisa berkata-kata, ia terpaku akan rasa yang terus bernostalgia dilidahnya.

"Yukihira-kun..." Erina mencoba berkata tapi parau, Souma hanya mengerut alisnya yang terbelah heran. Erina mengepal erat tangannya, perlahan air matanya mulai berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya. Souma jadi terkaget, namun memilih diam karena ia tahu bahwa Erina akan menangis.

"Hiks.. Kenapa kau membuat makanan seperti ini?! Aku jadi merindukan ibuku.." ujarnya sambil berusaha menahan tangis. Souma pun meraih punggungnya dan menyandarkan gadis itu didadanya.

"Saking dewanya, kau sampai lupa kalau masakan paling enak itu adalah masakan ibumu. Kakekmu pernah bicara padaku bahwa ibumu sudah tidak ada, makanya aku ingin kau sadar kalau masakan manapun tidak akan ada yang mengalahkan kelezatan masakannya. Yah, walaupun aku sendiri juga sama denganmu, aku juga telah kehilangan ibuku, akulah yang lebih mengerti perasaanmu saat ini.." hibur Souma sambil menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala gadis rapuh itu. Erina merah padam, jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring perasaan nyaman menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Enak.." sepatah kata keluar dari bibir manisnya. Souma terkejut dan menatap Erina heran.

"Masakanmu.. benar-benar.. Enak.." ucapnya lalu menyeka mukanya dengan lengan bajunya. Souma tersenyum lebar, ia membuka ikat kepalanya.

"Ini tidak seberapa!" serunya sok keren, iapun membereskan peralatannya dan bersenandung ria.

Erina terdiam, ia menatap Souma dalam, perasaannya tentang Souma kini berubah. Rasa jijik, benci dan eneg akan 'eraeraera' telah sirna dan berganti dengan rasa ingin dipeluk, ingin dibelai dan ingin diperhatikan seperti tadi. Erina meneguk liur, walau memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dulu, tapi Erina merasa akan ada jarak nantinya. Ia pun berlari mengejar Souma dan memeluk punggungnya yang lebar, ia dapat merasakan kenyaman itu lagi.

"Oi Nakiri.. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujar Souma dengan rona merah dipipinya. Erina hanya diam, tidak lebih tepatnya menegang. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Hey, boleh aku pinjam tubuhmu sebentar?! Entah kenapa aku sangat nyaman seperti ini.." ucap Erina dengan rona merah yang menjalar diwajahnya sampai telinga, gobloknya aku pikirnya. Souma melepaskan tangan Erina yang melingkari tubuhnya, ia meraih dagu Erina dan mengecup jidad gadis itu sekilas. Erina sampai tidak berkutik.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau aku menjadi milikmu, dengan begitu kau bisa meminjam tubuh ini lebih lama.." ujarnya lalu tersenyum, Erina sangat terkejut dan memilin-milin bajunya.

"M-maksudmu apa?!" sahutnya malu, Souma hanya menyengir.

"Masa kamu ngak tahu, Erina-chan?!" tukasnya. Erina dibuat cemberut dan mengendus jutek olehnya, lalu Souma tertawa lepas.

"Baiklah! Kau akan menjadi milikku, dengan syarat tidak boleh ketahuan oleh orang-orang. Tapi sebelum itu-" Erina masih malu-malu, ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir dan sedikit memelas.

"Cium aku... disini.." ucapnya. Souma terbelalak kaget, setan apa yang merasuki tubuh gadis itu yang dulunya jijik sekarang 'ehem' terhadapnya. Souma mengangguk, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Erina yang tegang sendiri. Saat akan mendarat, tiba-tiba...

"Erina-sama! Aku datang mengantarkan barang yang kau inginkan itu!" seru Arato Hisako, mantan sekretaris Erina datang tiba-tiba dan merusak suasana. Erina kaget dan amit-amit lansung menampar Yukihira Souma spontan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Begok!"

"Are!"

~~o0o~~

"Pokoknya waktu itu kamu gagal menciumku! Jadi aku belum menjadi milikku!" tiba-tiba Erina meneggakkan kepalanya dan lansung protes, Souma pun hanya memanyunkan bibir.

"Kau sendiri yang menamparku.." tukasnya lalu menghela nafas. Erina jadi makin kesal, bukannya mengakui malah menimpal, dasar ngak peka.

"Erina, pejamkan matamu sebentar.." pinta Souma lalu hendak meraih wajahnya. Erina terkaget, jangan ia mau ciuman sekarang, Erina boro-boro menimpal.

"Tunggu! jangan disini.." tukasnya, tapi Souma tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak, harus disini.." Erina terdiam, dan akhirnya menuruti. Erina dapat merasakan nafas teratur Souma saat mendekati wajahnya. Souma menyentuh kulit dibawah kelopak mata gadis itu dan mengambil sesuatu disana.

"Yak! Bulu matamu jatuh nih.." ucapnya merasa tidak berdosa karena sudah mengPHPkan tuan putri Tootsuki ini, Erina shock berat! Ia pun memukul kepala bodoh itu kesal.

"Dasar ngak peka!"

* * *

 **TBC**

 _Oke! Yang mau cerita ini berlanjut, silahkan ketik req(spasi)ch2 kirim ke alamat review dibawah ini #digampar se kampung._

 _Jejaknya lontong'-')/_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: chapter 1 kemarin ada paragraf yang letaknya kacau dan udah aku perbaiki, ketauan ni ye authornya ngak teliti.._

 _Loh kok bisa berantakan ya? Believe or not, aku ngetik pake hp cina yang ada sistem backupnya, ngetik sms terus disimpan di konsep terus backup masal dan lansung kebuat nya. Makanya ada paragraf yang gak kesusun sempurna.._

 _me about fanfic: aku sendiri yang bikin fanfic eh aku sendiri yang ngak sabar buat kelanjutannya XD. Ini sumpah fic ini kubuat dengan sesuka hati. Pairingnya SouEri ya, jujur aku lebih suka AzaEri :v *Author kebius sebuah doujin hentung._

 _Okeh! Happy reading~_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

Nakiri Azami, kepala direktur Tootsuki sekaligus ayah kandung Erina yang berpenampilan suram dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Beliau terkenal kejam, ia terbukti bersalah dalam mengasuh Erina dulu. Ia sadis, kejam dan pengancam seperti iblis dalam mengajari anak kesayangannya itu. Tidak ada kasih sayang dan rasa kemanusiaan yang dimilikinya. Azami tidak menyesalinya, karena latihannya itu, ia dapat mengontrol Erina sepenuhnya. Pengajarannya telah membusuk diotak putrinya itu.

Azami memutar duduknya kearah jendela, ia menatap seluruh isi Tootsuki sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya ia bisa merebut sekolah ini dari Senzaemon, ia merasa bangga sendiri, ia pasti akan menjadikan sekolah ini sebagai media pengembangan hidangan 'Gourmet' yang diagungkannya.

Ia mengendus kecil, masih teringat dimemorinya saat bersama anaknya dulu, sungguh masa-masa yang indah walau ia harus dihukum dan dicampakkan oleh keluarga Nakiri.

~~o0o~~

Erina merenung dikamarnya sambil merangkul bantal, tiba-tiba saja kakinya gemetaran, apakah ayahnya memikirkan tentangnya?! Pikiran Erina yang telah rusak membuatnya merinding sendiri saat ia memikirkan ayahnya atau sebaliknya.

"Nakiri!" Diluar, Souma mengetuk pintu kamarnya berulang kali sampai Erina membukakan pintu. Ia melirik kedalam ruangan lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Tidak ada Hisako ya.. untunglah.." ucapnya lalu masuk dan menutup pintu. Erina merah padam, disaat seperti ini Souma datang. Mungkin ada sesuatu.

"Ada apa Souma-kun?" tanyanya, Souma menggeleng pelan.

"Ngak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin tidur di ranjangmu saja.." ujar Souma lalu menghempaskan diri keranjangnya dan lansung memejamkan mata, Erina tersenyum miris.

"Kalau mau tidur, tidur dikamarmu kek! Aku juga mau tidur tahu!" ucap Erina lalu melipat tangan didada, Souma membuka sebelah matanya.

"Gimana kalau tidur bareng?!" ajak Souma dengan senyum menggoda. Erina terkaget dan lansung memukul wajah centil itu dengan bantal.

"Souma-kun bodoh! Minggir!" seru Erina lalu menarik Souma untuk duduk, ia merabahkan kepalanya keatas paha Souma dan melelapkan dirinya disana.

"Karena kau yang kemari maka kau harus jadi bantalku.." ujarnya seenak jidad, Souma hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengelus surai gadis itu untuk melelapkannya. Erina merasa tenang, kegemetaran dan ketakutannya telah sirna begitu saja. Sulit dipercaya dan sulit diucapkan, Erina telah jatuh cinta terhadapnya.

~o0o~

Nakiri Alice, menarik paksa ajudannya yang pemalas, Kurokiba Ryou keasrama polar star.

"Nona.. Lepaskan, aku mau pulang.." ujar Kurokiba lalu sedikit menguap, ia tidak berontak ditarik perempuan berkulit pucat yang memiliki surai putih pendek dan iris ruby menyala itu (tampak menikmati).

"Aku ingin menemui Erina, aku ingin liat seperti apa dia setelah lama tinggal ditempat ini.." ujar Alice tampak senang, tak lama ia melihat sosok gadis bersurai dark blue yang dikepang dua tengah kebingungan sendiri di depan gerbang asrama.

"Tadokoro? Sedang apa kau disana?!" tanya Alice heran, Tadokoro Megumi lansung menunjukkan ekspresi paniknya.

"Souma-kun! Aku tidak melihatnya dimana-mana! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.. Jangan-jangan dia tersesat dihutan dan.. dan.. ukhh!" Megumi menjelaskan kepanikannya dan menghayalkan yang tidak-tidak. Sontak Alice dan Kurokiba kaget, Alice pun seenak jidad memberikan ajudannya kepada Megumi alias nitip.

"Aku akan pergi ketempat Erina. Ryou-kun, tolong bantu Tadokoro mencari Yukihira-kun ya.." ujarnya dengan logat bangsawannya. Kurokiba hanya mengangguk pelan, Megumi jadi tambah panik seolah ia akan mengasuh Kurokiba titipan Alice.

Alice meraih gagang pintu kamar Erina, tiba-tiba ada perasaan ragu yang menghampiri dirinya, ia segera menggelen.

"Alice ngak pernah ragu! Alice ngak pernah bimbang mengambil langkah!" batinnya menguatkan diri, saat akan membuka pintu. Ia melihat Erina yang terlelap dikasurnya, Alice berkedut alis, tumben sekali Erina tidur siang pikirnya.

"Erina! Alice datang!" serunya lalu meloncat diatas kasur yang membuat Erina ikut melambung keatas. Erina lansung kaget dan berdiri, karena terlalu lama terlelap, ia sampai tidak tahu kalau ada Alice disana.

"Souma-kun?! Kau dimana?!" ujarnya setengah ngigau, Alice sontak kaget dan meraih pundak gadis itu dan melotot.

"Kau memanggil Yukihara-kun dengan Souma-kun?! Aku ngak salah kan?!" seru Alice ambisius, Erina terdiam. Lama kelamaan otaknya mulai bisa bekerja normal dan sadar akan tindakannya. Ia segera menutup mulut dengan rona dipipinya. Alice semakin tidak bisa percaya.

"Erina.. Jam brapa sekarang?!" tiba-tiba Souma memunculkan dirinya yang tadi tertidur dibawah ranjang. Alice sangat tidak tidak percaya.

"Tunggu! Jangan salah paham dulu! Akan kujelaskan!" seru Erina panik, Alice jungkir balik dengan pemikiran ambigunya.

 _*singkat cerita~_

Alice mengangguk paham saat Erina dan Souma menjelaskan kalau mereka sudah pacaran dan tidak ada 'anuannya'. Dan tak lupa, Alice harus tutup mulut.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan beritahu paman kok! Tapi saranku, sebaiknya kalian beritahu kakek deh.. aku yakin beliau bakal merestui!" saran Alice sambil mengedipkan matanya, Souma hanya terdiam sambil berimajinasi, Erina lansung shock.

"Aku tidak akan beritahu siapapun terutama kakek dan ayah! Pokoknya tidak!" tukas Erina, Alice mengerut alis heran.

"Emang kenapa?! Walau kakek tampak menyeramkan, tapi beliau baik kok, dia juga terkadang bertindak seperti seorang gadis dan bijaksana! Kalau kau takut padanya, biar aku yang-"

"Apapun alasannya pokoknya jangan! Beritahu ke kamu saja sudah jungkir balik, pokoknya never mind! Apalagi kalau ayah sampai tahu!" Erina bersikukuh dengan pemikirannya. Sekeras-kerasnya kepala Alice, tapi Erina melampaui itu, Erina jauh keras kepala dari pada sepupunya itu.

Alice menghela nafas, ia memilih mengalah dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu~ daahh~" ujar Alice lalu pergi menutup pintu kamar. Alice menyandarkan punggungnya dinding, ia menatap kakinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Erina memeluk kembali bantalnya, Souma hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah! Aku ke dapur dulu untuk memasak makan malam, kau mau ikut?!" ajak Souma dengan senyuman, Erina terdiam berpikir dulu lalu mengangguk pelan dan mengikutinya.

~o0o~

Azami membasuh mukanya dengan air lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Ia menatap bayangannya dicermin yang berada tepat dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya aku tampak muda kalau ponisku kebawah.." ucapnya sok tampan. Ia mengganti kaos hitam yang dikenakannya dengan kemeja hitam dan jas yang biasa dikenakannya. Saat memasang dasi, ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa merapikan dasinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, pria paruh baya yang terlihat banci datang menghampirinya.

"Aduh cin~ yey kok ngak bisa rapiin pakaian sendiri sih~ sini eyke tolongin~" ujarnya lalu meraih dasi tersebut tapi Azami menepisnya.

"Aku akan ke tempat anakku, biar dia yang merapikannya nanti.." ucapnya lalu tersenyum horor, tapi ia sebenarnya juga jijik berdekatan dengan banci sih.

~~o0o~~

"Erina-chi~ kau memasakkan ini untuk kami?!" seru Yoshino Yuuki terharu. Erina mengangguk kecil.

"Makanlah, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku pada kalian yang telah memperbolehkanku untuk tinggal disini.." ucap Erina lalu tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ini luar biasa.. aku sangat tersanjung jika Nakiri-san membuatkan makan malam mewah ini pada kami, mungkin aku harus ganti pakaian dulu atau kupotret dulu sebelum makan.." Marui ikut takjub dan mempotret hidangan mewah yang tersusun rapi diatas mejanya."Ayolah jangan sungkan, nanti dingin loh.." ujar Erina lalu disambut meriah oleh seluruh penghuni asrama. Mereka mencicipi makanan buatan si ratu kuliner itu dan merasa sangat bahagia, suatu kebanggaan dapat mencicipi masakan tersebut.

"Terima kasih Nakiri-san, sudah repot-repot membuatkan ini untuk kami.." ujar Isshiki (masih mengenakan apronnya) senang. Erina mengangguk sambil membuang muka, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sosok tersebut.

Erina beralik menatap Souma yang ikut bergembira bersama teman-temannya, sekilas ia iri, Souma tidak pernah sebahagia itu bersamanya.

"Loh?! Tadokoro mana?!" tanya Souma kehilangan sosok gadis tersebut. Seluruh anggota asrama pun terkaget, mereka lupa kalau Megumi menghilang.

 _*disisi Megumi_

"Duh~ Souma tidak ditemukan.. mana udah malam lagi.. hiks!" Megumi tersungkur dijalanan sambil menangis, Kurokiba jadi prihatin dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk bersabar (Kurokiba tidak dijemput Alice).

Tiba-tiba mereka terkaget saat sebuah mobil berhenti didekat mereka, Kurokiba dan Megumi melongo heran saat kaca mobil terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Azami yang kelewat suram.

"Kalian berdua, kau yang dari asrama polar star dan kau ajudan keponakanku bukan? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" tanyanya heran.

"Ano.. M-maaf, k-kami hanya sedang mencari seseorang.. k-kami ngak ada apa-apa kok.." tukas Megumi dengan kaki yang gemetaran karena takut dengannya. Azami bergumam sendiri, ia membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Masuklah aku juga akan ke asrama, kau tampaknya kedinginan sampai gemetaran begitu, kau juga.." ajaknya tampak baik. Dengan raut ragu, Megumi dan Kurokiba masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Yang sabar ya Megumi, kini rasa takutmu bertambah lagi.

Megumi mengepal kedua tangannya didada ketakutan, Kurokiba sesekali menepuk-nepuk pundak gadis itu untuk bersabar. Azami hanya tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu masih kedinginan.

~o0o~

Fumio, nenek penjaga asrama yang kekenyangan bersendawa sesekali(beliau tidak tahu kalau Megumi hilang). Isshiki bersama anggota asrama lainya mencoba menghubungi telponnya tapi ternyata hpnya ditinggal dikamarnya. Ryouko sempat banting hp.

Pintu asrama diketuk, semuanya jadi tersontak dan Yuuki lansung membukakan pintu.

"Megumi!" serunya senang dan segera merangkul saat melihat sosok Megumi yang sudah kayak ikan mati itu, Megumi pun jatuh pingsan seketika. Ibusaki menghela nafas lega, lalu ia sangat kaget saat melihat Azami dan Kurokiba yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Kok bisa? Pikirnya. Yuuki memapah Megumi dan membawanya kekamarnya, setelah itu ia lansung berlari menuju ruang makan dimana mereka semua berkumpul disana.

"Erina-chi! Gawat! Si Gendorwo eh ayahmu datang lagi! Sembunyi!" serunya lantang, Erina sontak kaget dan gemetaran, oh tidak! Jangan itu lagi pikirnya. Souma menatap khawatir padanya, ia meraih tangan gadis itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Erina bersemu merah, kehangatan tangannya.

"Tenang saja.. aku akan-" Erina baper, ia lupa kalau ia lagi bersama orang banyak, ia lansung menampar kuat cowok tak berdosa itu sebagai alibi.

"Jangan seenaknya menyentuh orang!" bentaknya lalu memilih pergi kekamarnya untuk mengurung diri. Isshiki terdiam, ia merasa janggal dengan kejadian itu.

"Dasar ngntd!" woi Souma! Lu ngomong apaan sih?!.

Azami pun akhirnya tiba juga dengan Kurokiba mengikutinya_catat! Kurokiba erorr kalau tidak ada Alice_.

"Dimana Erina?!" ujarnya bertanya, Souma dengan pipi memar bangkit dan menghadapi Azami dengan santainya tanpa rasa takut.

"Asrama kami tidak menerima tamu tak diundang, jadi datangnya kapan-kapan saja.. hush hush" ucapnya seperti mengusir ayam. Azami tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan kekamarnya, jadi bisakah kau mengantarkanku kesana?!.." sahutnya tanpa mempedulikan perkataan kasarnya. Souma menatap tidak suka kearah sosok tegap yang dihinggapi iblis neraka jahannam itu, sulit dipercaya, Souma merasa ehem_calon ayah iparnya_ehem itu adalah saingan beratnya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _A/N: wow gengs~! Eike seneng bingit! Kenapa? Karena eike bakal menciptakan pairing AzaEri dichapter berikutnya wuuu~~ *digampar Souma. Itulah alasan eike ngasih warning INCEST! *Author korban virus banci._

 _Okey! See you cyin~ in the next chapter~ muach~ :*_

 _Next chapter, yey bakal ketemu adegan M, Erina diraep siapa ya... :^_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning for this chapter, ada adegan 'ehem-ehem'nya jadi sedia tissu._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Azami berjalan dilorong asrama diiringi oleh Souma yang hanya cuek padanya. Mereka pun sampai didepan pintu yang merupakan pintu kamar Erina, Azami menoleh menatap Souma.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar, sekarang kau boleh pergi.." ujar Azami dengan senyum penuh kelicikan menghiasi wajahnya. Souma menyipitkan matanya, lalu memilih untuk tetap berdiri diposisinya sekarang. Azami tidak peduli, ia membuka kenop pintu dan melihat sosok anaknya yang tengah duduk sambil memeluk bantal dikasurnya. Erina berusaha melawan aura dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding, Azami begitu menakutkan.

"Apa kau betah disini? Dengan kasur keras dan pemanas ruangan murahan ini?" ujarnya bertanya sambil memenatap dengan sorot selidik kepenjuru ruangan. Erina hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa ayah... akan membawaku pulang?!" tanyanya takut, Azami hanya mengendus kecil.

"Pengennya begitu, itu tergantung kamu, aku akan membiarkanmu bebas melakukan apa saja untuk sekarang ini.." jelas Azami lalu mengelus pucuk kepalanya putrinya itu. Erina agak lega, tapi ketakutan masih menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Ia lirik ayahnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, Erina mengerenyit alis, sejak kapan pakaian ayahnya tidak serapi biasanya.

"Kau melihatnya?!" ujar Azami sambil menarik dasinya yang dipasang asal, Erina hanya tergumam heran tidak mengerti dan aura mematikan menusuk kulitnya lagi, kali ini agak buruk dan menyuruhnya untuk siaga.

"Kanapa tidak kau rapikan saja?!" sambungnya dengan senyum aneh, Erina terkaget, apa ayahnya meminta untuk merapikan dasinya?! Ia meraih dasi itu dengan tangan yang gemetar, perlahan ia memperbaiki letak dasi ayahnya gugup. Azami tersenyum lagi, ia merangkul punggung anaknya dan memeluknya.

"Sekarang anak ku sudah besar.. Dan kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik.. Sama seperti ibumu.." ucapnya tepat ditelinga Erina. Erina sangat gemetaran dan takut, ia berusaha berontak tapi ayahnya terlalu kuat mencengkram bahunya. 'Souma tolong aku' batinnya menjerit.

"Ekhem! Apakah ada bapak yang memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu? bisakah kau melepaskannya!" Souma tiba-tiba menyorong sambil melipat tangan didada, Azami mendecih kesal dan melepaskan Erina, Erina lansung beranjak menjauh dengan raut muka ketakutan.

"Lalu, hubungannya denganmu apa?! Apa kau pacarnya?!" tukasnya lalu menjambak kerah baju pemuda bersurai merah itu, Souma menggertakkan giginya kesal.

"Aku-"

"Dia bukan pacarku!" Erina segera menukas pertanyaan ayahnya cepat dan tegas, Souma pun melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Azami terkekeh pelan lalu melepas cengkramannya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jika kau benar pacarnya.. aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu walaupun kau anak Saiba-senpai sekalipun.." ujar Azami mengancam, tapi Souma tidak merasa diancam dan malah sesekali memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Emang ini fanfik Oni Chichi apa pake acara incest segala, Souma ingin merebus hidup-hidup si author yang kelewat mabuk dinistakan doujin hentong.

Oke, hampir aja OOT. Erina memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia ingin segera melupakan pelukan dingin ayahnya tadi. Souma menekukkan wajahnya, ia mengunci pintu kamar tersebut. Masih teringat olehnya kata-kata Erina yang telah melukai hatinya, apakah Erina harus secepat itu menyanggah kalau mereka tidak pacaran?! Oh iya, Souma ingat, Erinalah yang ngotot merahasiakan hubungan ini, apakah Erina malu mempunyai pacar orang biasa?! Apakah ia tidak mau ayah yang mencintainya itu tahu?!

Souma memeluk erat Erina hingga sesak, ia meraih dagu gadis itu dan mencium bibirnya. Erina bersemu merah dan tidak mengerti, apakah Souma cemburu?! Ciuman makin dalam saat Erina membuka akses lebih dalam hingga Erina benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen, ia segera melepas dan mencoba menjerat oksigen disekitar.

"Souma-kun_ uhhmm-" Souma kembali melumat bibirnya dan menjatuhkan gadis itu keatas ranjang, kali ini ciumannya lebih lama dan agak kasar, bahkan Souma sampai mengigit bibir bawah Erina. Erina mendorong pemuda yang menindihnya itu hingga meninggalkan benang silva dibibirnya, ia agak shock bahwa Souma mulai kasar.

"Erina, aku telah mengabulkan permintaanmu yang dulu, sekarang aku telah menjadi milikmu.. dan tentu saja kau juga harus menjadi milikku.." ucap Souma dengan wajah yang tampak depresi, Erina bahkan tidak mengerti entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu padanya.

"Souma-kun, apa kau cemburu kepada ayahku?" tanya Erina mencoba memastikan, Souma hanya terdiam. Ternyata ia bukannya kesal terhadap pengakuan Erina, tapi dia cemburu. Karena cemburu ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, ia kesal telah menuduh Erina yang tidak-tidak. Souma menutupi wajah kecewanya dengan telapak tangan, tolong tenanglah wahai pikiran batinnya.

Erina menyingkap piamanya hingga menampakkan dada bohai bebalut pakaian dalamnya yang bewarna putih, Souma terbelalak.

"Jika ini akan membuktikan perasaanku padamu, aku tidak apa-apa kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi pengantin..." ucap Erina dengan rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya, apakah tindakannya ini benar atau tidak, ia tidak tahu. Souma meneguk liurnya, ia mengendus lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah perasaanmu cuma sebatas memberikan tubuhmu padaku?! Aku bisa juga menunjukkan perasaanku yang lebih dari ciuman tadi.." Souma mulai meraba gundukan bercub D milik Erina dengan lembut, Erina bahkan sampai tidak kuat dan tegang sendiri dengan raut muka merahnya.

"Hmm.. bahkan ini baru makanan pembuka tapi kau sudah merah sekali.." ucap Souma menggoda, Erina menekuk alisnya kesal. Souma pun menyingkap bra yang desainnya imut tersebut hingga mempertontonkan payudara paling indah milik tuan putri Tootsuki tersebut, ia seperti menemukan surga kecil saat meremas dan mengulum putingnya.

"Ahhn- Souma-kun, jangan- akh.." Erina hanya bisa menahan desahanannya yang keluar, Souma telah membuatnya hilang akal sehat.

Erina menekukkan pahanya erat karena teransang, Souma terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau menginginkan yang dibawah juga?!" tanyanya lalu menarik celana dalam gadis tersebut, Erina terbelalak kaget saat Souma menyentuh area terlarangnya.

"Berhenti Souma-kun! Itu kotor, aku belum ahhn-" Souma memasukkan jari tengahnya tanpa memperdulikan larangannya, Erina mendesah nikmat saat Souma benar-benar melampaui batas sentuhannya.

"Erina, dari gerak-gerik kakimu, kau sepertinya sangat ingin... kan?!" ujar Souma sambil tersenyum menggoda, Erina masih menggerutu kesal, ia selalu manggodanya. Tapi, sepertinya dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa menolak ajakan itu. Dengan wajah bersemu merah dan malu-malu, Erina membuka akses.

"T-tolong, masukkan.." ucapnya sambil mengangkang. Souma mengendus kecil, sepertinya adek yang sedari tadi berontak minta diladenin pun dikeluarkan. Erina tidak sanggup melihat dirinya akan bersatu dengan pemuda yang dulu sangat ia benci, sulit dan berdebar-debar.

Souma mulai menusuknya, Erina terjerit pelan saat Souma telah merobek selaput daranya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Erina menitikkan air mata kesakitan, tapi Souma mengusapnya supaya untuk relaks.

"Erina, apa kau akan baik-baik saja?!" tanyanya setelah melihat raut kesakitan itu, Erina menggeleng pelan bertanda ia akan baik-baik saja. Dan Souma mulai memainkan pinggulnya untuk membuat cinta bersama Erina.

Keduanya mendesah, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berhubungan badan. Bulir keringat sampai bercucuran keseluruh tubuh, tapi mereka tetap melakukannya demi cinta.

"Souma-kun~ lebih.. ahhn- lebih kencang~!" pinta Erina dengan wajahnya yang menggila, Souma menuruti dan menggejot miss.V nya dengan tempo cepat, Erina memeluk punggung pemuda itu dengan kakinya.

"Ukh.. Erina aku akan muncrat, sabaiknya kutarik saja.." ujar Souma sambil terus mengahantam pinggulnya. Erina menggeleng, ia berusaha bangun dan melingkarkan lengannya keleher pemuda itu.

"Keluarkan saja didalamku, tanamlah benih cintamu padaku.." pinta Erina, Souma terbelalak tidak percaya. Tapi, ia yakin Erina serius dan akhirnya Blaarr! Keduanya mencapai klimaks dan saling bertukar cairan. Souma sekali lagi mencium bibir merah milik gadis itu lembut, Erina menutup matanya menerima ciuman itu dengan perasaan nyaman.

"Erina, aku.. menyukaimu.."

~o0o~

Isshiki Satoshi selaku Sevent Seat bergumam sendiri sambil berbaring dibawah lantai kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga tepat diatas kamar yang dipinjamkan untuk Erina. Ia tidak sengaja mengintip saat Souma dan Erina lagi ML dengan membuka petakan lantainya, ia segera menutupnya karena takut mengganggu.

"Eh.. Sudah kuduga.." ucapnya sambil mengusap jenggot transparannya, lalu ia tersenyum penuh makna.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _A/N: Akhhh! Gomennasai! Apa sih yang gue buat! Ukkh! Pada akhirnya saya membuat fic hard lemon dengan keraguan dan kebimbangan dan kenistaan dan kutu dan gatal dan kesakitan dan- *plak!_

 _Souma: Thor! Coba tebak, suka bikin ff netnot tapi ngak pernah nyobain?! Ya! itu elu thor! Wkwkwk_

 _*di gampar Erina ampe pingsan. *author sweetdrop_

 _Maaf sebelumnya, mungkin kalian gak suka pair AzaEri tapi saya malah buat :v saya suka tuh pair karena langka aja :v. Tenang aja, SouEri tetap saya nomor satukan kok.._

 _Oh iya, Kurokiba nasibnya gimana ya?! :v_

 _Oke, mari kita lihat nasibnya di chapter berikutnya~ love you minna~ *kena virus wibu._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Erina merenung diatas kasurnya, seperti biasa dia masih betah memeluk bantal kesayangannya(untung Souma ngak tahu).

"Erina, aku.. menyukaimu"

Jantung Erina lansung meledak seperti bom atom yang meledakkan kota Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Wajahnya lansung panas dan mendidih saat membayangkan kejadian semalam.

"Bodoh! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Aku telah melakukanya! Akhh!" jeritnya lalu memukul-mukul bantal kesayangannya itu gemas, ia terus memukul sampai malunya mereda. Erina mengusap hidungnya dengan punggung tangan, ia masih belum bisa melupakan kenangan itu. Perkataan Souma seteleh 'itu' membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memompakan jantung yang cepat sehingga wajahnya selalu merah padam.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa ketukan pintu terlebih dahulu, Ishiki Satoshi selaku orang paling senior diasrama membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuat Erina jadi salah tingkah.

"Nakiri-san, apa kau lagi sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali?!" tanya pria itu lembut dengan nada kekhawatiran, Erina menepuk pelan pipinya dan menggeleng.

"A-a-ku hanya tadi olahraga makanya merah begini.." tukasnya dan membuat membuat mulut Satoshi melafalkan huruf O.

"Nakiri-san, boleh aku bertanya sedikit?" pintanya pelan lalu melirik keluar kamar, memastikan tidak ada orang disekitar mereka.

"Ya?" Erina mengangguk lalu memasang wajah penasaran, Satoshi pun tersenyum lalu menengkerkan tangan kirinya kesaku celana.

"Aku hanya ingin pengakuanmu dan aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentangmu.." Erina menerka-nerka ucapannya, apakah Satoshi sedang membicarakan masalah sekolah atau pribadi?!

"Apa kau dan Souma-kun... sepasang kekasih?!" sambungnya lalu tersenyum lebar penuh arti, Erina terkejut dengan melebarkan matanya. Wajahnya lansung merah lagi dan segera menukasnya.

"Apa yang membuat kau berpikir begitu Ishiki-senpai?! Aku tidak-"

"Aku bilang tadi hanya ingin pengakuanmu, Nakiri-san.." Satoshi menyela hingga membuat Erina tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi, apakah Satoshi yang sama-sama menduduki kursi Elite Ten ini dapa dipercaya?! Erina mulai berpikir keras untuk memutuskan.

Hisako, dengan secepatnya melangkah menuju kamar Erina untuk menemuinya dan meminta maaf karena kemarin tidak bisa berkunjung. Saat akan sampai, tiba-iba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Satoshi tengah berada di kamar Erina, ia mencoba bersembunyi dibalik daun pintu yang terbuka. Ia tidak tahu kenapa harus sembunyi tapi pembicaraan mereka sepertinya serius.

"Ya, kami memang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih.." ujar Erina dengan nada tegas, Satoshi pun mengendus kecil masih dengan senyumnya. Hisako berkedul alis tidak mengerti, apakah Erina yang dikaguminya telah punya pacar? Siapa lelaki yang telah merebut hati putri Tootsuki tersebut?

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, soalnya kalian akhir-akhir ini tampak menjanggal dipikiranku, terutama... ah sudahlah.." Satoshi mengibas tangannya untuk segera melupakan ucapannya barusan. Erina makin tidak karuan dengan pemikiran cowok aneh itu.

"Ya! Aku sudah mengatakannya, jadi jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa ya?!" Erina mengingatkan, Satoshi mengangguk paham.

"Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun kok, terutama kepada ayahmu.. Yah, takutnya Souma-kun dipukuli ayahmu.. hahahah" Satoshi tertawa renyah, Erina hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Hisako lansung terkaget, Souma? Maksudnya Yukihira-kun?! Apakah Erina dan Souma pacaran?! Hisako menutup rapat mulutnya dengan kedua tangan tidak percaya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tidak menentu, seperti mendapatkan sengatan listrik yang kuat.

"Hah! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.." Satoshi izin pamit dan melangkah keluar dari kamar putri Tootsuki tersebut.

Hisako terkejut dan segera berlari agar Satoshi tidak tahu bahwa ia ikut mendengar, akhirnya ia tidak jadi menemui Erina.

 _Nasib Kurokiba~_

"Nona, jemput aku.." Kurokiba tampak lusuh sambil jongkok didepan gerbang asrama. Padahal sudah pagi, tapi Alice tidak kunjung datang menjemputnya. Megumi yang setia menemani Kurokiba balik menepuk lelaki bertubuh kekar tersebut untuk bersabar.

~~o0o~~

Penghuni asrama polar star berkumpul bersama di kamarnya cowok kacamata cerewet (Marui) seperti biasanya, bahkan Erina ikut berkumpul.

"Hei Yukihira-chi! Menurutmu, masakan terenak yang pernah kau makan itu seperti apa?" tanya gadis pirang dikucir mode 2 konde itu penasaran kepada Souma yang sibuk mengaduk cumi kering dengan selai Stowberry yang aneh. Souma pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan tersenyum.

"Makanan paling nikmat! Saat aku mencipipinya, rasanya sangat manis dan warna merahnya juga cantik.. bahkan tubuhku sampai bergoyang menikmatinya.." jelas Souma lalu melontarkan senyum menggoda kearah Erina. Yang disinggung lansung merah padam dan kesal.

"Mati saja kau bodoh!" samburnya lalu menjewer telinga lebar milik pemuda tidak tahu malu itu kesal. Souma hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Ah.. lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar.." keluh Yoshino lalu dipanguti oleh yang lainnya.

~~o0o~~

"Nona.. kenapa kau tidak menjemputku?!" Kurokiba yang diantar Megumi ke kediaman Nakiri kini tengah menghadapi Alice dengan penampilan lusuh dan pucat. Berpisah dengan Alice 1 hari saja sudah membuatnya kurang gizi, sepertinya Kurokiba terjangkit sindrom 'Alice complex'. Alice hanya tertawa mengingat ia lupa membawa ajudannya itu pulang bersamanya waktu itu, tapi ia juga berterima kasih kepada Megumi karena telah mengantarnya.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau berinsiatif sendiri untuk pergi kemari, bukan malah merepotkan Tadokoro-san!" ujar Alice lalu tersenyum kepada Megumi. Megumi hanya menyeringai, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Ia melihat sosok Alice yang lain, dibalik senyum cantiknya ada kesedihan yang tersirat disana. Apakah Alice punya masalah? Tapi Megumi memilih diam tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

~o0o~

"Eh? Hisoko tidak datang lagi? Kenapa?!" Souma terkejut saat Erina dikamarnya menyatakan kalau sekretarisnya Hisako tidak muncul selama 2 hari ini, ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Mungkin aku harus menemuinya untuk memastikan keadaanya.." Souma berdiri dari duduknya tapi Erina menahan gerakan pemuda itu spontan.

"Aku cuma memberitahu kalau ia tidak muncul lagi, bukan menyuruhmu untuk kesana!" cegat Erina dengan wajah sebalnya, Souma hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Kenapa tidak? Dia kan juga temanku.." tukasnya lalu kembali duduk disamping gadis itu. Erina mendengus tidak suka.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tampak akrab dengannya! Bahkan dulu waktu festival kemarin. Padahal sebelumnya dia juga ikut membencimu, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia berubah begitu?!" tanya Erina lalu menekukan alisnya. Souma terdiam mencoba mengingat-ingat dan akhirnya menggehela nafas.

"Tidak ada, dari dulu aku merasa kami sudah berteman.." jawabnya lalu menggaruk tengkuknya. Erina hanya menghela nafas.

"Dasar ngak peka! Apa kau selalu tidak peka terhadap perasaan seseorang?! Bahkan Tadokoro dan Ikumi terlihat akrab denganmu.. Dasar tukang gombal!" umpat Erina lagi lalu mengibas surai pirang yang menganggu bahunya. Souma mengerinyit alis heran, lalu tak lama ia pun tertawa.

"Apa kau cemburu kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan gadis lain selain kamu Erina?" tanyanya lalu tersenyum lebar. Erina masih cemberut dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Buat apa cemburu?!" tukasnya, Souma pun meraih kepala gadis itu dan menempelkan jidad mereka bersama sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu, Erina terbelalak dengan rona jelas dipipinya.

"Kemana perginya sisi Erina-chan yang cantik seperti kemarin malam?!" tanyanya dengan senyum dan membuat Erina makin berdebar.

"Dan percayalah, satu-satunya gadis yang kulirik hanya dirimu Erina.." lanjutnya lalu mengelus surai pirang miliknya. Erina sontak merah padam ketika Souma benar-benar berhasil membuatnya gelisah tak menentu, jantung berdebar dan tatapan malunya tak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

Souma menggigit gemas hidung mancung miliknya dan sedikit mencolek bibirnya, Erina sampai menekukan alisnya kesal dikerjai lagi. Ia pun gemas dan memukul pemuda jahil itu dengan bantal. Ia tidak tahan lagi dengan tindakan bodoh kekasihnya itu.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Souma-kun bodoh!" teriaknya kesal, Souma hanya berusaha menangkis serangan gadis itu sambil tertawa.

Megumi yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar Erina itu pun jadi terbelalak kaget dengan keributan yang terjadi didalamnya.

"E-erina-san.. apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyanya khawatir, tapi Erina maupun Souma tidak mendengarnya dan terus bergelut. Mereka tampak menikmati pertengkaran tersebut.

"Kyaa!" karena terlalu berlebihan, Erina sampai tersandung lalu menindih Souma hingga meraka saling bertemu lagi. Kini Souma memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, ia pun melumat bibir gadis itu dan meraih tengkuknya agar memperdalam ciuman. Erina hanya terdiam dan menutup kelopak matanya untuk lebih menikmati ciuman. Sedangkan diluar sana..

"Duh.. Apakah Erina-san baik-baik saja?! Dia sampai berteriak.." Megumi khawatir, ia begitu mencemaskan keadaan Erina didalam. Dan tanpa ragu, ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _A/N: yey, setelah UTS saya lansung update.. TvT saya telah menanam benih harem untuk Souma, yah.. pengennya ngak harem cuma kebuat aja oleh saya TvT_

 _See you next chapter.. ada 'ehem'nya. TvT_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Megumi membelalakkan kedua matanya, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya bersemu merah, bukan merona, tapi terkena 'hit kokoro'.

Dua insan itu saling beradu ciuman, dan Megumi melihatnya. Mereka tampak menikmati, bertukar air liur bahkan menarikan lidah, dan Megumi melihatnya.

Sesaat Erina membuka mata dan memutar bola matanya, ia lansung kaget saat melihat sosok Megumi berdiri diambang pintu. Ia segera mendorong Souma dan menatap Megumi dengan sorot panik dan merah padam.

"T-tadokoro-san!? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?!" ujarnya, Megumi hanya bungkam di ambang pintu menatap keduanya tidak percaya.

Souma pun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan rona samar dipipinya, ketahuan ni ye..

"M-m-maaf.. aku hanya.. aku.." Megumi menitikkan air matanya, bahkan ia sadar kalau ini memalukan. Ia pun memilih untuk lari dari sana, Megumi tidak sanggup melihat mereka lagi. Tadokoro Megumi, selama ini menjalani kisah percintaan sepihak dengan Souma.

Erina hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, dari tingkah gadis itu ia tahu segalanya. Ia pun berbalik menatap cowok cengo disebelahnya, lalu menjewer telinga lebar miliknya kesal.

"Souma-kun bodoh! Lihat!? Sudah kuduga kau itu buaya darat tukang tebar pesona!" ujarnya kesal. Tapi Souma hanya cengingisan.

"Senangnya melihat tuan putri cemburu.." dan setelah ia bicara sembrono seperti itu, Souma mendapat cipokan dari bantal Erina tersayang.

~~o0o~~

Satoshi, duduk berdua dengan Erina di sebuah bangku yang terletak didalam kebun asrama Polar Star. Mereka bukan mengapa-mengapa, tapi cuma curhatan saja. Ya, Erina yang merasa punya banyak saingan pun memilih curhat kepadanya. Satoshi yang sudah berladang itu tentu saja dipaksa Erina untuk berpakaian sopan, atau Erina akan menendangnya.

"Hahaha, Nakiri-san sayang banget sama Souma-kun sih.. segitunya mengkhawatirkan saingan..." ujarnya riang setelah mendengar cerita kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dari gadis itu. Erina hanya mengendus dengan rona samar di wajahnya, kok malah ketawa pikirnya.

"Walau Souma-kun pernah menyakinkanku waktu itu, tapi aku belum sepenuhnya percaya.. Lihatlah! Kenapa banyak gadis menyukai manusia jejadian itu?! Pasti dia tebar pesona!" Sambarnya bahkan tak segan-segan mengatai pacarnya, Satoshi hanya tertawa renyah lagi.

"Kau bilang Souma-kun tidak peka, bagaimana bisa dia merayu mereka?! Souma-kun itu bukannya tebar pesona, tapi sikap tak pekanya ditambah kebaikannya itu yang membuat cewek suka nempel padanya.." jelas Satoshi lalu tersenyum. Erina hanya bungkam, ia mencoba berpikir apakah ucapan Satoshi itu ada benarnya.

"Tapi senpai, kenapa Souma bisa merasakan bahwa aku sayang padanya?! Bukankah dia tidak peka?!" tanya Erina kemudian, dan Satoshi pun ikut terdiam.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu perasaan orang tak peka.." jawabnya lari dari tanggung jawab. Dan alhasil, Erina malah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei tunggu! Aku sungguh tidak tahu.." teriak Satoshi merasa tersinggung karena ia pikir Erina ngambek.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu, maka aku akan menanyakannya pada si bodoh itu!" ujar gadis pirang itu, Satoshi pun mangut-mangut paham.

~o0o~

Di sisi lain, diruangan direktur Tootsuki. Azami, pria pucat yang sering mengenakan pakaian serba hitam itu tengah bertopang dagu dimejanya. Saat tenang, entah kenapa ia seperti mayat hidup, tak heran banyak orang takut padanya.

Azami, lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan ayah kandung Erina itu tampaknya menyukai anaknya sendiri. Bagaimana tidak?! Mana ada bapak mesum yang tega memeluk anaknya dan bilang cantik?! Untung waktu itu ada Souma, kalau tidak? pasti Erina sudah di'anu'in oleh tuh bapak. Azami segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, penyakit rindunya kepada Erina kambuh, kasihan ibunya Erina yang berada di alam sana.

Setelah bersiap memasuki mobil, Azami pun melaju kencang menuju asrama Polar Star.

 _~kembali ke sisi Erina_

Gadis bermanik violet itu menemui pacarnya di kamarnya, dan alhasil ia memergoki Souma yang asyik berlamun di jendela. Erina pun segera menghampirinya dan duduk di ranjang milik pemuda itu, Souma hanya tersenyum.

"Hmm.. tumben? Apa yang membawamu kemari?!" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda, Erina hanya melipat tangan di dada dengan juteknya.

"Ngak, cuma mau memastikan kalau itu peka atau tidak!" jawabnya lalu menarik lengan Souma dan menindihnya ditembok, sontak pemuda itu terkaget dan terheran. Erina menyentuh tubuhnya dengan dada seksi miliknya, sontak Souma terpana. Apa cuma perasaan saja? Kalau si pemilik lidah dewa ini ternyata berani juga ngajak 'nganu' duluan?! Souma meneguk liur.

"E-erina, Aku tahu maksudmu ini apa.. Bahkan sampai membuat alasan untuk memastikan kepekaanku.." ujar Souma dan diam-diam meraba pantatnya, Erina pun bersemu merah. Ketahuan!

"Bukan bodoh! Hmpt! Aku memang mau menguji kepekaanmu-"

"Hee.. Bilang saja kalau mau melakukannya lagi denganku?!" Souma segera menyerong perkataan gadis itu, Erina malu sekali dan akhirnya memukul-mukul dada cowok itu gemas.

"Souma-kun bodoh! Jangan memojokkanku dengan kata-katamu itu dong!" sambarnya agak manja, Souma terkikik dan menjerumuskan gadis itu kepelukannya. Erina sempat terdiam dengan perlakuan spontan itu, pelukan yang membuat pikiran tenang dan nyaman.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku melihat punggungmu?! Atau dadamu yang berada diatasku?!" seolah seperti hujan lebat yang menghanyutkan debu diatas batu, perkataan pemuda tukang gombal barusan telah menyapu habis kenyamanan itu. Erina yang kelewat kesal dengan perlakuan pacarnya itu pun segera mendorongnya dan pergi. Tapi Souma segera menahan gerakannya dengan menarik lengannya.

"Maaf, sebaiknya aku bersikap lebih manis lagi ya?!" ucapnya dengan senyum yang tidak menjengkelkan lagi, Erina bahkan tidak rela mengibas tangan yang cukup besar itu.

Souma mengecup bibir merah milik gadis itu lembut sambil memejamkan mata, Erina tidak menolaknya dan ikut memejamkan mata. Mereka saling melumat bibir hingga benar-benar kehabisan nafas, dan akhirnya mengulang lagi ciuman panas tersebut. Souma menyibak pakaiannya hingga menampakkan tubuh seksi milik gadis pirang itu, Erina cukup malu saat Souma memandangi tubuhnya lekat-lekat.

"Hei mesum, jangan menatapku dengan tampang mesum begitu, dasar mesum!" umpatnya tampak kesal, Souma pun nyengir kuda.

"Hanya saja, hari ini aku ingin melihatmu tanpa busana.. Hahaha.." ujarnya lalu tertawa, dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Erina kesulut emosi.

"Hahaha.. maaf maaf.. Aku akan membuatmu merasa nikmat seperti memakan masakan paling lezat, Erina-sama.." Souma menyingkap bra bewarna orange milik Erina dan memainkan payudaranya, Erina hanya mendesah dengan tampang kesal walau dihati berkata nikmat.

Setelah puas didada, Souma menuju bawah. Ia mengecup pangkal paha bagian dalam milik gadis itu dengan lembut. Erina hanya terdiam menikmati sentuhan demi sentuhan pemuda bersurai merah itu, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Souma menarik celana dalamnya hingga terlepas, satu per satu pakaian dilepasnya hingga benar-benar tidak ada sehelai benang menutupi kulit putih bersihnya. Souma terkekeh pelan saat Erina begitu menatapnya dalam.

"Baiklah, jujur saja.. aku suka liat kamu naked begini.. Yah tapi, apakah aku boleh menikmatinya?!" tanya Souma penuh modus.

"Bukankah kau bilang, bahwa kau milikku berarti aku juga milikmu, lakukan sesukamu.." jawab Erina sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam, Souma pun besorak ria dan bergelut dipangkuan Erina yang terlantang dikasur dan tanpa busana.

"Asyik! Erina-sama baik banget!" serunya dengan sumringah diwajahnya, Erina tersenyum kecil. Jujur, Erina suka sekali melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan pemuda bermanik gold itu.

Souma mencumbu leher jenjang miliknya hingga membuatnya mendesah, ciuman itu meninggalkan tanda merah disana. Souma menjilati seluruh tubuh milik gadis itu dengan nikmat, Erina juga merasa nikmat.

"Souma-kun.." ucap Erina lirih, saat ini ia tengah menduduki pinggul pemuda itu untuk memulai ritual utama yang biasanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih. Souma mengembangkan senyumnya, Erina mulai memasukkan 'anu'nya Souma kedalamnya. Setelah itu, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Souma terasa nikmat, tapi gerakan Erina terlalu lambat sehingga ia kurang teransang.

"Erina, aku senang melihatmu bekerja keras.. tapi jika terus begini, hari keburu pagi sebelum kita selesai.." ucap Souma dan memegangi pinggul gadis itu, ia membantu Erina dengan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Erina sontak kaget, ia menjadi terasa nikmat

"Ahh~ ohh.. Ahh~! Nikmat sekali.." desah Erina dengan air liur yang mengalir dari mulutnya, desahannya mampu membuat Souma tambah senang. Dan selang beberapa waktu, mereka mencapai klimaksnya.

"Erina.. aku belum puas.." keluh Souma setelah melepas 'anu'nya. Erina tampak kesal, dan dalam hati ia juga merasa belum puas.

Souma mendorong Erina hingga tersungging di ranjang, Souma memasukkannya yang masih sekeras semen itu lagi kedalam Erina yang berlinang cairan seperti madu. Dan rasanya dua kali lebih nikmat dari yang pertama, terutam Souma dapat memegang pantat gadis itu sesuka hati. Jeritan penuh cinta Erina membuat Souma keluar duluan sebelum akhirnya Erina mencapai puncak.

Setelah benar-benar selesai, mereka merabahkan tubuh diaatas ranjang. Tangan mereka saling menggengam satu sama lain dan mengembangkan senyum terbaik milik masing-masing.

"Souma-kun.. Katakan apa kau menyukaiku.." pinta Erina dengan tatapannya yang lembut. Souma terdiam, cukup lama hingga membuat Erina hampir kecewa, jika saja Souma tidak memeluknya dalam keadaan telanjang itu.

"Kau bodoh ya?! Kata 'Suka' saja tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku.." ujarnya. Erina mengerinyitkan alis dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Bodoh?! Hei, jangan mengatakan julukanmu itu padaku.. bodoh.." tukasnya dengan senyum yan lembut. Souma bahkan sampai mengendus kecil, ia pun mengelus pucuk kepala gadis itu lembut.

"Ya.. Erina-sama.. bisik_perempuan itu selalu benar_bisik" gumamnya lalu tertawa, Erina tidak kesal dibuatnya, malah ia ikut tertawa mendengar sindiran.

Kemasraan ini~ tiba-tiba cepat berlalu~. Ketukan pintu mengagetkan mereka, entah siapa yang mengganggu suasana, Erina ingin sekali memukulinya.

"Souma-kun! Bisakah kau keluar sebentar?!" ucap seseorang di luar dengan nada panik. Souma dan Erina saling pandang, mereka tahu pemilik suara braton itu.

"Ya senpai, tunggu sebentar.." ujar Souma sambil memasangkan bajunya asal, begitu pula Erina. Souma pun membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan wajah tampannya yang menggoda, seperti biasa dia mengenakan apron bertuliskan 'kumabear'. Satoshi, melirik kedalam ruangan dan mendapati Erina yang tengah duduk manis di ranjang, Satoshi sedikit lega.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya Souma heran, gimana tidak? Biasanya pemuda ini suka membuka genteng orang atau memanggil orang di pipa yang berada diujung kamar. aneh jika ia lansung kekamar orang.

"Souma-kun, sebaiknya kau diam disini.. Karena ayahnya Nakiri-san datang lagi.. Nakiri-san, kau dipanggil ayahnyamu.." jelas Satoshi penuh kekhawatiran, Erina sontak kaget dan lansung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Souma. Ia ragu untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau temui saja, atau ia akan menemuimu kemari.." bujuk Satoshi, Erina tampak bingung, ia meremas baju Souma karena tidak tahu harus apa. Souma pun tidak tinggal diam, ia memberikan senyum mantap kepadanya untuk menyakinkan gadis itu.

"Ayo! Lawan arus ketakutanmu akan bapak tua itu! Jangan pernah tunduk lagi padanya.." Souma ikut membujuknya sambil mendorong punggungnya. Satoshi ikut menarik tangannya (untung Souma ngak peka). Erina memberikan senyumnya, bukan senyum licik ataupun senyum iblis, tapi senyum tulus seperti bidadari.

"Aku janji akan kembali.."

Kalau saja tidak ada Satoshi, mungkin saja mereka telah berpelukan ataupun berciuman. Cintanya telah membimbingnya untuk melangkah maju melawan si raja iblis, Nakiri Azami.

Azami menatap lekat anaknya yang menuruni tangga didampingi oleh Satoshi, ia melekatkan matanya pada putri tunggalnya dengan pandangan seram, tapi di hatinya yang terdalangkal, ia sangat mengagumi kecantikan anaknya. Sejak kapan ia mencintai anaknya sendiri?! Sejak mengetahui, Erina sangat cantik seperti ibunya.

Azami makin melotot, ia menampakkan sorot padangan iblis saat melihat memar merah yang menempel dilehernya. Lantas Azami lansung merenggut lengan Erina dengan paksa dan kasar.

"Memar macam apa ini?! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu!" hardiknya kasar. Erina hanya terdiam, Seharusnya ia menyembunyikan tanda ini. Penghuni asrama polar star yang melihat kejadian itu juga ikut terkejut tidak percaya, meraka saling pandang.

"Erina! Kau tidak boleh berbuat sesukamu lagi! Ayo kita pulang!" lanjut lelaki berkepala tiga itu dan menarik paksa anaknya. Erina menarik kembali tubuhnya, ia masih punya janji dengan Souma.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N: Mati? Ngak.. Gue belum mati kok.. cuma lagi stres mikirin tugas yang menggunung. karena lama update, maka saya perbanyak ceritanya. Saya mengembalikan cerita yang agak berkelok dari jalannya, SEJAK KAPAN GUE MERANCANAKAN HAREM UNTUK SOUMA?! Hahaha.. ngak nyangka aja udah kebuat :3

Okeh~ see you next chapter minna~~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

.

Didalam mobil yang akan melaju ke kastil Nakiri. Azami menggigit jempolnya kesal, sorot matanya yang gelap dan tajam membuatnya makin seram. Erina sampai tidak berani menatap wajahnya, mukanya sangat pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras.

"Sejak kapan anak gadisku mulai tunduk dengan lelaki lain selain diriku.. cih! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya.. aku akan membunuhnya.." gumamnya yang terdengar jelas oleh Erina, ia pun meneguk liur membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Souma setelah ini. Kalau cuma di keluarkan dari Tootsuki itu masih belum seberapa, ia takut Azami benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"A-ayah.. tolong di mengerti.. aku sudah remaja jadi wajar kalau aku menyukai lawan jenis.." Erina membujuk ayahnya. Sikapnya yang tidak menyangkal fakta kalau ia punya pacar pun membuat Azami makin muak. Ia menekan kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut, lalu menatap Erina dengan sorot tajam. Gadis itu mengangguk liur untuk sekian kalinya.

"Kau belum boleh terpengaruh oleh hal macam itu! Remaja atau tidaknya kau tidak boleh tunduk akan masa pubertas mu! Kau adalah dewa, bukan seperti gadis remaja lainnya, kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta! Mengerti?!" Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. Erina bungkam, ia tidak bisa melawan ayahnya lebih lanjut, ia pun memilih diam. Namun, ada sesuatu yang janggal dihatinya, ia tidak mau seperti ini, ia tidak mau merelakan cinta ini begitu saja. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Souma.

Ayo! Lawan arus ketakutanmu akan bapak tua itu! Jangan pernah tunduk lagi padanya..

Kata-kata terakhir Souma terngiang di telinganya. Benar, ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Ia akan melawan ayahnya sendiri.

"Maaf Ayah.. aku tidak bisa menuruti kata ayah lagi.. walau ini cuma penyakit pubertas, tapi aku tidak bisa merelakannya.. karena aku memang gadis biasa!" Ujar Erina lantang, akhirnya ia bisa mengatakannya dengan rasa takut setengah mati. Azami dibuat marah besar, ia pun mencengkeram wajahnya lalu menatapinya dengan wajah yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Seperti tatapan iblis neraka yang akan membunuh siapa saja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Katakan siapa dia.." ujarnya. Erina tidak bisa melawannya, berbagai trauma masa lalunya berputar-putar di kepalanya, sehingga mulutnya secara tidak sadar bergerak sendiri.

"Yukihira.. Souma" tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan nama itu. Saat sadar ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan dan meneteskan air mata, ia tidak berniat sedikitpun mengatakannya dan itu bisa membuat Souma dalam bahaya. Azami terdiam, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil memingingat-ingat wajah anak dari senior kehormatannya dengan tatapan jijik. Erina pun menarik jas hitam ayahnya, menangis sambil menatap wajah ayahnya yang kecewa.

"Kumohon ayah jangan kau ganggu dia, ini salahku karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya.. jangan hancurkan hidupnya.." pintanya dengan wajah serius. Mobil yang mereka naiki pun sampai di kediaman keluarga Nakiri, Azami turun dari mobil dan mengacuhkan anaknya. Erina tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia mengikuti ayahnya terus sambil merengek-rengek padanya, memanggilnya dengan suara parau. Azami pun mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol lalu menaruhnya ke telinga.

"Bawa Yukihira Souma padaku segera, jika ia memberontak habisi dia hingga dia mau di bawa, ini perintah" Azami pun menutup telepon. Erina sontak kaget akan tindakannya lalu tersungkur di lantai, memegangi kaki ayahnya dengan sangat memohon.

"Ayah aku mohon jangan lakukan itu.. aku sangat mencintainya jadi jangan lakukan ayah.." pintanya. Melihat Erina yang sampai memohon sejauh itu, akhirnya Azami luluh, ia pun mengangkat tubuh Erina untuk bediri lalu membawanya ke kamar gadis itu. Memegangi bahunya dan menatapnya dengan wajah yang lebih bersahabat, Erina sedikit menurunkan ketakutannya. Namun, seharusnya Erina tidak boleh lega saat Azami sudah berwajah seperti itu, justru ini yang lebih menakutkan. Azami merangkulnya, memeluk Erina dengan kuat tanpa niat untuk membiarkannya lepas. Sontak gadis itu kaget akan pelukan yang tidak biasa dari sang ayah.

"Erina.. jika kau sudah berkata seperti itu maka aku tidak bisa apa-apa.. aku tidak akan mengganggunya.." ujar Azami lembut. Erina sumringah senang.

"Benarkah ayah?"

"Ya.. dengan syarat.." Azami menindih tubuhnya ke kasur, menyingkap bajunya dan melihat buah dadanya yang montok dan di penuhi oleh bekas ciuman Souma. Erina kaget sekali, ia mendorong ayahnya sekuat tenaga namun sia-sia, ia tidak sekuat ayahnya.

"Ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan!" Teriaknya. Azami membungkam mulutnya, ia benar-benar serius akan memperkosa anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Jika kau ingin Yukihira Souma selamat.. kau harus menuruti seluruh keinginanku, dan yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah menghilangkan jejak lelaki itu.. kau harus mencintaiku lebih dari siapapun termasuk Yukihira Souma!" Azami menjilati lehernya, Erina hanya bisa menangis terisak-isak. Ia tidak mau begini, ayahnya benar-benar telah menyimpang, ia tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya sekarang.

DUBRAK! suara pintu di dobrak pun mengagetkan keduanya. Sontak Azami menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu kesenangannya. Dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat Nakiri Senzaemon menendang pintu yang terkunci dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berlari menghampiri Azami dan menonjoknya.

"KURANG AJAR! BERANINYA KAU MEMAINKAN CUCU KESAYANGANKU!" Senzaemon menendang kepala Azami tanpa ampun. Ia begitu murka dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh minantunya itu dan begitu emosi menghajarnya. Azami berhasil dibuat babak belur oleh kakek tua yang memiliki fisik kuat itu, ia bersimbah darah.

"Hentikan kakek! Nanti ayah akan.."

"Cukup Erina! Jangan panggil dia ayah lagi! Dia bukan lagi ayahmu.." hardiknya pada Erina. Gadis itu tertegun sambil menutupi tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang pria paruh baya bersurai merah kecoklatan yang panjang di hadapan mereka. Erina cukup kaget dengan kedatangan pria itu.

"Yo Azami.. lama tidak bertemu.. apa kau baik-baik saja disana?! Oh pasti tidak baik-baik saja karena pukulan kakek tua ini sangat kuat loh.." ujarnya menyapa. Azami menoleh kearah pria itu sambil menggerutu.

"Se..Seiba-senpai..."

"Seiba-sama!" Erina begitu senang akan kedatangannya, seketika melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

"Si...alan.. kenapa kalian bisa ada disini.. seharusnya penjagaan didepan sangat ketat.." ucap Azami masih dalam keadaan sakit-sakitan.

"Oh soal itu?! Para penghuni asramanya Souma sedang mengacaukan penjagaan, begitu dengar tuan putrinya di bawa oleh iblis sepertimu, mereka langsung bertindak dan kami pun berhasil menerobos masuk ke mari.." jelas Joichirou santai. Azami tercengang.

"Ukh! Sialan! Aku akan mengeluarkan kalian semua dari akademi ini!" Ancamnya kesal. Joichirou tersenyum lebar, ia menghampiri Azami hingga begitu dekat.

"Hei Azami, aku menantangmu Shokugeki.. tidak, tapi Rentai Shokugeki!" Seru Joichirou. Azami terbelalak kaget.

"A-apa kau bilang?! Mana mungkin aku melakukan Shokugeki yang tidak menarik perhatianku!"

"Bagaimana jika aku kalah, aku akan menjadi anai buahmu dan menutup kedai Yukihira?!" Azami terkejut akan tawaran Joichirou. Akhirnya, Senior yang ia kagumi mengajukan diri sebagi bawahannya?! Itu adalah kesempatan langka. Ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Baiklah! Aku terima Shokugeki ini.."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf ya karena chapter ini di remake. Karena awal saya membuat ff ini sudah saya ancang dimana Azami kalah dengan cara membujuk 10 dewan elit. Tapi kalau dipikir itu mustahil dan pengennya souma yang bershokugeki bersama Azami dan menang. Tapi itu sulit sekali dilihat dari kemampuan Azami yang jelas di atas Souma. Nah, saya dilema dengan pemikiran itu, akhirnya saya memilih diam dan terus menunggu komik Shokugeki no Souma menentukan cara Azami kalah, dan penantian saya terbayar sudah. Chapter 6 saya ubah dari Azami yang di berhentikan karena wewenang 10 dewan elit menjadi Azami menerima Rentai Shokugeki.

Sempat banyak yang bilang kalau ff ini hampir mirip dengan komik aslinya karena saya membuat komik ini sebelum komiknya menjelaskan lebih lanjut ceritanya. Haha malu juga mengatakannya tapi ternyata apa yang saya rencanakan untuk fanfic saya malah terjadi di komiknya, bahkan untuk endingnya pun hampir persis. Sayangnya saja saya telat update dari komiknya jadi saya ikuti saja alur komiknya sedikit.

Baca Chapter selanjutnya ya, udah di uodate loh..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

"Souma! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Erina-chiii!" Seru Yuuki sambil menjambak kerah baju Souma. Pria itu menggeleng cepat tidak mengerti, membuat perempuan itu makin marah.

"Souma! Kami sudah dengar semuanya dari Ishiki-senpai, kau yang telah menciptakan tanda laknat di sekujur tubuh Nakiri-san dan membuatnya terancam oleh Azami.." jelas Ryouko. Souma pun akhirnya paham situasi, rahasianya telah terbongkar dan sekarang Erina pasti di bawa oleh bapak mesum itu pergi dari sini.

"Begitu ya.. berarti aku harus bertindak.." ujarnya dengan sangat jantan sambil membawa koper berisi pisau dapurnya, sontak semua orang kaget dan langsung peka akan apa yang dilakukannya. Pasti lelaki serampangan ini akan menantang Azami Shokugeki, mereka pun menarik lengan Souma bersama-sama.

"Jangan Souma! Kau mau menghancurkan hidupmu dengan tantangan itu?!" Seru Ryouko.

"Iya! Jangan lakukan hal berbahaya lagi! Mungkin saja ia akan langsung membunuhmu jika kau kalah pertarungan ini.." Yuuki juga melerainya. Namum Souma menepis mereka, menatap mereka dengan mantap.

"Jangan khawatir teman-teman.. yang kulakukan sekarang adalah untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kulakukan pada Erina.. dan juga aku tidak ingin wanita yang ku cintai di rebut begitu saja!" Ucapnya penuh semangat. Yuuki dan Ryouko pun melepaskannya, mereka tidak bisa menahan semangat berapi-api itu.

"Souma-kun! Semangat! Rebut kembali wanita yang kau cintai itu!" Tiba-tiba Megumi datang dan menyemangatinya dengan berat hati. Souma pun tersenyum padanya.

"Ya! Terimakasih Megumi! Kau datang untuk selalu menyemangatiku.." Souma pun menghilang di balik pintu depan asrama. Air mata Megumi jatuh tiada henti, menghilangnya Souma berarti ia juga harus merelakan cintanya pada pemuda yang jelas hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman. Yuuki dan Ryouko pun memeluk Megumi dengan penuh haru.

.

.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kenapa menangis disini tanpa membantunya?!" Tiba-tiba Hisako, Alice dan Ryou datang ke hadapan mereka, Ikumi, Takumi dan Isami juga datang bersama mereka dengan persiapan senjata yang matang. Masing-masing memakai helem dan membawa tongkat basball seperti mau tawuran. Mereka bertiga cukup kaget dibuatnya.

"Ayo kita serang kastil Nakiri dan rebut tuan putri kita dari sergapan iblis!" Seru Alice penuh semangat, yang lain ikut bersorak. Yuuki dan Ryouko nibrung, Megumi mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum, ia ikut-ikutan untuk menyerang kastil yang penuh penjagaan itu.

"Ehem! Sepertinya kalian sibuk.." dan lagi hal yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Sang koki legendaris yang kemunculannya satu kali seabad ini datang bersama pak tua mantan direktur Tootsuki. Yukihira Joichirou dan Nakiri Senzaemon datang dengan sendirinya ke asrama itu, Fumio sang nenek penjaga asrama juga sepertinya akan ikut bersama mereka.

"Aku punya rencana! Pertama, kalian semua alihkan penjagaan, lalu aku dan kakek tua ini akan menerobos masuk dan menemui Azami untuk menghentikan kepemimpinannya! Yang kedua!" Joichirou menjeda kalimatnya "Yah.. nanti saja deh di kasih tahu.. nah selesai! Semuanya jalankan misi!" Seru Joichirou.

"Apa-apaan itu maksudnya.." keluh Yoshino.

"Entahlah.." sahut Souma.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Joichirou berhasil membawa Azami dan central menuju ring Rentai Shokugeki. Setelah berbagai macam kejadian mengejutkan terjadi, keajaiban berpihak ke sisi pemberontak, team Azami kalah dan ia pun mundur dari Tootsuki dengan putus asa, impiannya gagal di tegakkan.

Dengan perginya Azami dan bubarnya Central, kursi dewan elit langsung diisi oleh para pemberontak. Souma menjadi kursi pertama, dan Erina.. menjadi direktur Tootsuki. Sungguh mencengangkan, tapi itulah faktanya.

Setelah hari yang panjang seperti neraka itu berlalu, Tootsuki kembali berjalan normal. Tapi tidak semuanya, karena orang nomor satu di Tootsuki sekarang adalah Yukihira Souma yang baru satu tahun di Tootsuki. Ia menjadi sibuk dengan banyak tantangan Shokugeki yang berdatangan padanya. Begitu pula Erina yang disibukkan dengan bisnis, ia menjadi Direktur dan disibukkan dengan banyak sekali pekerjaan yang ia tanggung.

Akibay kesibukan masing-masing, mereka jadi jarang bertemu. Erina menjadi gelisah setiap kali ia ingin menemui Souma malah di halangi dengan pekerjaan.

"Maaf ya cucuku, kau harus menanggung beban berat di umurmu yang sangat muda.." ujar Senzaemon sambil menyeruput secangkir teh di ruang Direktur Erina. Erina menggelang pelan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah di percayai memegang Tootsuki ini.. maka sudah kewajibanku menanggung semua ini.." jawabnya. Senzaemon tersenyum lebar, benar-benar cucunya yang sangat tangguh.

"Kalau begitu biarkan kakek tuamu ini memberimu hadiah kecil.." ujar Senzaemon kemudian. Erina sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kakeknya.

"Tinggalkan segala urusanmu untuk 2 hari ini, biar aku yang menangani sisanya.. bersenang-senang menghabiskan masa mudamu yang berharga.. kau punya pacar kan? Temui dia sebelum dia menjadi sibuk lagi.." sambungnya. Erina terbelalak, tak disangka kakeknya tahu ia punya pacar.

"Ke-kenapa kakek tahu?!"

"Oh?! Alice yang memberi tahu.. kau menyembunyikan fakta itu karena kau takut dengan ayahmu kan? Sekarang jangan khawatir.. aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi.. lagian tujuan Yukihira Souma masuk Tootsuki adalah untuk bertemu denganmu.."

Sontak Erina merah padam, ia tak menyangka akan apa yang di katakan kakeknya. Ia pun tersenyum lebar, sambil menundukkan kepala kehadapannya.

"Terimakasih kakek, aku akan menemuinya.."

.

.

.

Souma menatap langit dari balik jendela kamar asramanya. Ia hanya merenungkan akan betapa sepinya ia tanpa ada Erina yang selalu mengomelinya.

"Ya ampun.. aku rindu dengan dada besarnya.." ujarnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kau cuma rindu dengan dadaku?! Souma bodoh?!" Tiba-tiba Erina muncul di depan kamarnya dengan pakaian wanita karirnya. Souma segera menoleh, melihat Erina yang sudah berada di depannya membuatnya berdebar-debar, mungkin dia sudah kangen berat.

"Kau cantik sekali, Erina.." sapanya seolah mengalihkan pembicaraannya, Erina pun tersipu malu dibuatnya.

"Hmp! Dasar mesum tukang gombal!" Responnya sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Souma memeluknya, begitu erat dan hangat, Erina langsung meleleh akan pelukan yang ia rindukan itu.

"Aku bukan sedang menggombal.. aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu.." ucapnya lembut di telinga gadis itu. Erina tersipu dangan wajah yang merah, ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul pria yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Lama-lama Erina merasakan ada yang aneh, ada sesuatu yang keras menyentuh kulitnya.

"Tu-tunggu.. Souma-kun.. jangan bilang sekarang... Kyaa!" Erina terjerit saat tangan Souma jahil meremas bokongnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak merindukan tubuhku juga?!" Tanya Souma polos. Erina dibuat kesal akan kepolosan yang menyimpang itu.

"Dasar mesum! Dari awal kau memang cuma rindu dengan tubuhku huh?!"

"Hehehe, siapa juga yang tidak rindu dengan tubuh cantikmu ini.." Souma memijat payudara besar milik Erina dengan nafsu. Erina dibuat tak berkutik, Souma memang benar-benar pandai membuatnya tidak berkutik.

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Are.. marah toh.."

"Bukan gitu?!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu malam ini lakukan sampai pagi!" Souma pun langsung menindih tubuh Erina ke ranjang dengan semangat.

"A-apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Akhirnya selsai hutang dengan satu fanfic ini. Syukurlah bisa di tamatin.

Buat yang review, follow, favorit, dan juga silent rider yanh telah membaca komik ini hingga terakhir saya ucapkan TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!


End file.
